The Paths To Home
by Kristen1
Summary: Kyle and Isabel talk. UC


Title: The Paths To Home**  
**Author: Kristen  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do NOT Own any of these characters, just borrowing!  
Category: UC (Kyle & Isabel)  
Author's Notes: I hope everyone likes this fanfic! I just had an urge to write something about Isabel & Kyle!  
Feedback: Yes Please, I would enjoy reading what everyone has to say about my fanfic!  My E-mail is UpBeatBabe975@Aol.Com  
  **  
      **Kyle Valenti walked up to the Evan's door. Everything was ironic lately.  Who would have though Kyle Valenti and Isabel Evans would ever becomes friends?  Certainly not him.  After the death of Alex they kept in touch.   
      Kyle walked long strides to the front door and knocked softly.  It looked as if no one was home, but he was sure Isabel was. She spent most of her time locked in her room these days.  
      Isabel heard a knock on her door.  She didn't think much of it until knock after knock came upon the door.  She had to get a hold of her self; she couldn't let anyone see her like this. She was completely torn and lost.  
      Kyle wondered what had taken her so long to answer.  He decided just to wait.  
      Isabel stood from the laying position on her bed.  She walked downstairs and opened the door.  She noticed Kyle Valenti was standing there, she wondered what he was doing over.  
      "Come in." Isabel instructed.  
      Kyle obeyed and walked in the house, shutting the door behind him.  He noticed Isabel's condition, he had never seen her like that before.  
      "Hey." Kyle said breaking the silence.  
      "Hey." Isabel replied.  
      "I just came to see if you were.."  
      "Kyle, I'm okay." Isabel said, cutting Kyle off.  
      "Not from my view"  
      He was right, Isabel thought.  She wasn't okay.  She was torn from the fight she and Max had, she was torn from Alex's death, she was just so torn and lost from everything.  
      "Do you want to talk?" Kyle asked.  
      "Yeah, maybe that would help."  
      Kyle walked in the Evan's living room and sat down on the sofa.  Isabel took a seat next to him.  
      "Kyle, I-I can't talk about what's bothering me now." Isabel stammered.  
      "It's okay, we don't have to." Kyle responded sympathetically.  
      "Can we just work on your powers?" Isabe asked.  
      "Yeah sure" Kyle knew maybe letting Isabel work on his powers would help get her mind off things.  
      Isabel took Kyle's hands in her own. For a moment they made eye contact then she closed her eyes.  
      "Kyle, close your eyes."    
      Kyle obediently closed his eyes and concentrated.  
      Isabel saw flashes. Flashes of her home planet. Immediately after she touched Kyle's hands she saw flashes. What did that mean? Isabel thought.  
      Kyle saw stars, it was amazing. Did Isabel send him these flashes? It was like flying in space. The stars surrounded his eyes. The glistening of bright colors put him in awe.  
      Isabel opened her eyes and looked at Kyle.  
      "Did you see that?" Isabel asked.  
      "Yeah." Kyle replied with a smile on his face, he didn't want to open his eyes and come back to Earth just yet.  
      "I've never seen anything like that before." Isabel said.  
      Kyle opened his eyes and looked up.  
      Isabel realized she and Kyle were still holding hands. A bit embarrassed, Isabel moved her hands out of the embrace.  
      "I think it was memories. I mean of the other world" Kyle said.  
      "I guess." Isabel replied  
      She turned her head the other way. Isabel remembered what Liz said about an alien killing Alex.  What if it was true? It would be her fault for Alex's death.   
      "Kyle, do you ever wish that you were never part of this?"  
      "Part of what?"  
      "Of this, of this group, of this-this alien deal"  
      "I wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for Max though"  
      "You would've been alive if you hadn't come to the museum."  
      "No.I never wish I wasn't part of this.  It helped me realize who I really am and where I belong."  
      "Is that the Buddha side of you talking?" Isabel teased with a smile on her face.  
      "It's nice to see you smile again" Kyle replied as he looked at her.  
      "It's nice to smile."  
      At that moment a connection between Isabel and Kyle formed. Their aura's shined brightly with emotions.  
      "I'm going to have to ask Tess about the flashes thing." Isabel said.  
      "Right, well tell me when you find out." Kyle said as he stood and walked towards the door.  
      "I will" Isabel promised.  
      Kyle left and drove into the desert. He just stared at the sky, thinking of what the flashes could have meant.  
      Isabel wondered about the flashes. Becoming impatient, Isabel dialed Tess's number in seek of answers.  
      "Hello?" Tess asked as she answered the phone.  
      "Tess,hey." Isabel replied  
      "Isabel, hey didn't expect you to call.  How are you doing?"  
      "I'm okay Tess, I just have a question."  
      "I'll have an answered" Tess replied.  
      "I was with someone,and I touched their hand and both of us got flashes.  I think it was flashes from home. It was of the stars, bright stars."  
      "Well, in order to get a flash you probably care about them a lot because flashes just don't come out of anywhere."        
      "I know." Isabel thought about what Tess said. Do I care for Kyle? Isabel thought.  
      "Maybe you should try and get more flashes."  
      "How is that possible?"  
      "You know what I'm talking about.  Who were you with anyway?" Tess asked  
      "It was no one.  Thanks Tess." Isabel replied as she hung the phone up.  
      Isabel knew she had to tell Kyle.  She immediately picked the phone up and dialed Kyle's cell phone number.  
      "Hello?"  
      "Kyle, can you come over?"  
      "Yeah sure, I'll be right there."  
      Kyle turned around and drove towards town again.  It must be important he thought. Minutes later, Kyle rushed in the Evan's house and looked at Isabel who seemed to be in deep thought.  
      "Is everything okay?"  
      "Yeah, I called Tess."  
      "And?" Kyle asked cutting Isabel off.  
      "And Tess said we should try and find out more."  
      Kyle knew what Max and Liz did to find out more. Did Isabel mean sex? Kyle asked himself.  
      "Tess said we had feelings for each other and when our hands touched the flashes came because of that."  
      "I'm confused." Kyle admitted  
      "So am I."  
      "Well I have to admit."  
      "Admit what?"  
      "I guess I do sort of have puzzled feelings for you,Evans."  
      "Well that's how I feel."  
      Kyle walked over to Isabel and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close.  
      "Kyle, I just want you to know, I'm not using you."  
      "I know."  
      Kyle brought his lips down to Isabel's and kissed her tenderly.   
      Not after long, Kyle and Isabel were in each others embrace on the bed.  Kyle had been so gentle while making love to her. He was sure not to hurt her.  
      Memories from the home planet flooded Kyle and Isabel's mind. They now had the memory of everything that happened on the home planet. The wars, the marriages, the arguments between families, grief, and love.  
      Kyle held Isabel in his arms as they gazed in each others eyes.  
      "I love you Isabel Evans"         
      "I love you Kyle Valenti"


End file.
